The Man Who Sold The World
by Fran16
Summary: On the morning of Friday 17th October 2008, Rachel Mason is involved in a near fatal car accident and wakes up to find herself 200 Miles away from Waterloo Road and Rochdale, in London. Only it’s no longer 2008; it's 1983! Please R&R :D
1. Introduction

The Man Who Sold the World

_(An Ashes to Ashes & Waterloo Road Crossover)_

On the morning of Friday 17th October 2008, Rachel Mason is involved in a near fatal car accident and wakes up to find herself 200 Miles away from Waterloo Road and Rochdale, in London.

Only it's no longer 2008; it's 1983!

Dazed and confused, she struggles to understand what's real and what isn't.

Has she gone back in time? Is she in a coma? Or has she simply gone insane?

And if she can discover the truth, then will she able to go home to her life in 2008?


	2. Under Pressure

Friday 17th October 2008

Under Pressure

Friday; was quite often the best day of the week, in Rachel's opinion.

It meant it was almost the beginning of the weekend, where she would normally spend her time catching up on the week's television and completing the endless amount of paperwork that she hadn't finished during the week.

It wasn't a particularly exhilarating way of spending the only two non-working days of the week, but at least it was peaceful and away from the usual hustle and bustle of Waterloo Road.

Although no matter how stressful it could sometimes be during a week at Waterloo Road, she wouldn't change it for the world; because to her it wasn't just a school; it was part of her.

And she'd certainly proved, not so long ago, that she deserved to run that school along with every ounce of respect she'd ever earned from being there.

And to everyone else today was no different from any other day. However to Rachel, it felt as though her whole world had come crashing down around her.

**

She'd been awoken in the early hours of the morning to the shrill ringing of the house telephone, and upon answering the call had discovered that the identity of the caller was none other than Arthur Layton. A name she knew all too well and not just because of the fact that he'd been all over the papers for the past few months after he'd shot a police officer in the head, near the River Thames, and left her for dead.

She'd realised something was wrong the moment she'd picked up the phone and heard the familiar chill of Arthur Layton's shallow breathing on the other end of the receiver.

She wanted to speak, but fear had overcome her as she'd listened; waiting and waiting for him to say something.

Eventually his shallow breaths morphed into words. A threatening chill to his voice as he'd told her how he had someone who was very important to her, tied up in his cellar.

He'd told her that three of 'his' men where at that moment, standing at the entrance to the cellar, equipped with baseball bats, waiting for his signal.

And he'd told her that the only way she could stop them was to destroy Waterloo Road and every person who was or had ever been a part of it.

But why; she had absolutely no idea!

**

Trembling as she gripped the steering wheel of the car, she hadn't noticed that as she'd replayed the phone call in her head a dozen times, searching for any hidden clue or just anything at all that might explain the reason behind all of this, the traffic lights that she was vastly approaching had recently changed to red.

The last thing she heard was the sound of her own screams as a lorry ploughed into the side of the car.

The Darkness engulfing her.

Silence.


	3. Is there life on Mars?

**Hey, sorry for the long wait between updates. I've had exams but they're almost over now so I should be able to update more regularly. Please review & I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

Wednesday 11th May 1983

Is there life on Mars?

'_Ill speak if you stay'_

'_Show me I was right to believe in you'_

'_Three men…'_

'_DI Alex Drake remains in a critical condition in Intensive Care after being shot in the head by Arthur Layton. She was found unconscious near the River Thames…'_

'_I want you to destroy Waterloo Road'_

'_..Reported sightings of Arthur Layton but the search to find the attempted murderer continues…'_

**

Gradually opening her eyes, while blinking to adjust to the bright light surrounding her, as the distant sound of rushing water was deafened by the lyrics of a song that she vaguely recognized, although she couldn't remember where from.

_We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when  
Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend  
Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes  
I thought you died alone, a long long time ago  
_

Swaying slightly as she tried to stand up, she was astonished to discover that she was currently standing on the muddy banks of the River Thames as the Tower Bridge dominated the sky above her, blocking out the powerful rays of the sun.

She stared in utter disbelief at the identity of her surroundings. The one thing she remembered before the crash, was being on her way to Waterloo Road, in Rochdale; Not London!

Dazed, confused and generally in a state of shock, she gazed at the murky depths of the water in front of her, when a poster that was drifting along with the waves caught her attention.

David Bowie – China Girl.

She remembered that song extremely well. It had been one of her favourite hits from the first time she'd heard it in a club, while on a night out with her friends, back in the 1980's.

So why was a poster, advertising its release, floating down the River Thames? And more importantly, why was she standing on the banks of the River Thames, when not so long ago a lorry had ploughed into the side of her car, while she was on her way to work in Rochdale?

_Oh no, not me  
I never lost control  
You're face to face  
With The Man Who Sold The World  
_

**

'Oi Bolls, get your bony arse in the Quattro wit' Raymundo. Christopher, you and Shaz stay and interview that scrawny bastard in the cells. Mush.'

Alex rolled her eyes as she stood up from where she'd been sitting at her desk for the past hour, going over the statements they'd received from the people they'd interviewed about the case so far. The case they were working on centred around the disappearances of three women, all of whom were prostitutes. The first disappearance was reported around two weeks ago, the second exactly a week later and the third two days after that. So far they'd had one reported sighting of Tanya Heeley, the first of the three women to be reported missing, by the River Thames only two days after her disappearance but as yet nothing else. It was as if they were clutching at straws, with not a shred of evidence or any clue as to who might be behind the disappearances of the three women.

**

Climbing into the front passenger seat beside Gene, with Ray in the back, Alex glanced at Gene, hoping to assess whether or not he was in a bad mood by the look on his face, as she'd found that as the days went by with no evidence and their efforts to try and solve the case seeming more and more futile, Gene's temper with his colleagues was becoming worse and as Chris had discovered earlier that morning, his patience was not to be tested.

She was just about to take the risk and ask him where it was they were actually going when to her relief he decided to answer her questions, without her having to ask.

'Viv got a call from a woman taking her daughter t'school, claiming she'd seen a woman, 'bout the same age as the three hookers, down by the Thames. According t' the woman she was that pissed she couldn't even stand up, so I'm guessing she won't have gone that far within 15 minutes. Hopefully she might be related t' the case and we just might get some evidence so that we can catch whichever bastard's behind the disappearance of the three hookers'

'Prostitutes' Alex corrected, rolling her eyes at her DCI's choice of words, but nevertheless hoping that perhaps this might actually lead somewhere and the woman might be connected to the case in some way.

'So is this woman by the Thames a prozzie n'all then Guv?' Ray asked from the back seat, and Alex refrained from rolling her eyes or correcting her colleague's choice of words once again. After all, she was finally starting to get used to life in 1983 and so picking arguments with the only people she considered as close friends, probably wasn't the best idea.

'Course Raymundo, else why would she be related t' the case?'

'You don't actually know that she is related to the case. She could have nothing at all to do with it' Alex stated as the Quattro came to an abrupt halt by the River Thames and Alex put her arms on the dashboard to refrain from smashing into the windscreen, but she knew better than to question his driving. At least life was more exciting than 2008!

'Look Bolls' Gene began as he slammed the door of the Quattro 'Gut instinct tells me this one's a prozzie and when has me gut instinct ever been wrong?'

'Is that her over there Guv?' Ray questioned, pointing to where Rachel was stood staring in disbelief at the various posters of 80's bands plastered along the wall of the base of Tower Bridge.

'Cracking Pair-sonality' Ray stated with a slight grin as Alex elbowed him slightly before walking away from where the two were stood and towards Rachel.

_I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home  
I searched for form and land, for years and years I roamed_

_I gazed a gazely stare at all the millions here  
We must have died alone, a long long time ago  
_

'Excuse me?'

'Oh my god!' Rachel exclaimed 'You're, Oh my god, you, you're not, this can't be real, you're in hospital, you're not here now. Jesus Christ you're Alex Drake!'

_Who knows? Not me  
We never lost control  
You're face to face  
With the Man who Sold the World_


	4. Strangers When We Meet

_**Hey everyone :) I'm not really sure what I think to this chapter, but the story should start to get more interesting soon with the promise of some Galex and maybe another couple too ;) As always I'd really appreciate your thoughts on this chapter (good or bad), so please review, I hope you enjoy it & the next chapter should be up soon :)**_

Wednesday 11th May 1983

Strangers When We Meet

'Blimey Bols; thought I was t'one with the reputation 'round here!' Gene stated as Rachel continued to stare at Alex as though she had seen a ghost, but Alex wasn't listening, as she also remained horrorstruck, wondering who on earth this women was.

'Are you; are you from the future?' Alex stuttered, as she finally managed to calm her breathing for long enough to form words, although her heartbeat was racing, hoping that just maybe, she'd finally found someone that could help her.

'Bloody hell Bols; don't go all Mrs. Fruitcake on her, she looks scared enough as it is!'

'Wh…what do you mean?'

'Are you from 2008?'

'Yeah of course I am; look what the hell is going on? The last thing I remember is driving to work and then I, well a Lorry cr…crashed into the side of the car… and….and then I woke up here; wherever here is?'

'Christ another fruit loop Raymundo; I may as well retire now, before it's too late…'

'I don't get it' Ray stated, looking almost as confused as the two women stood merely a few feet in front of him; 'this is 1983, not bloody 2008!'

Rachel gasped in disbelief. If the mingled looks of horror and confusion weren't so genuine she might have thought it was all a wind-up; but this was no wind-up!

She had no idea what the hell was going on, but she was sure that time-travelling wasn't something you heard of in every day conversation; how on earth was it possible to be in 2008 one minute and then 1983 the next?

'I..I..Oh my god!' Rachel mumbled. This could not be happening!

She tried to pinch herself on the arm, while blinking repeatedly for a few moments.

She stared at the people in front of her. Dazed, confused and generally in a state of shock; it wasn't surprising when her sight became blurred, her breathing quickened and the blinking only seemed to make everything spin faster; before eventually her legs gave way and she collapsed onto the muddy ground.

'Oh bloody joy! Gene bellowed 'As if the paperwork ain't bad enough; she best be breathing…'

'She is Guv' Ray confirmed, as he crouched beside the unconscious Rachel, with Alex hovering at the side, still completely astounded by this recent turn of events. Just as she had finally learnt to accept her life here, in 1983 and come to terms with the fact that getting home, might not be as easy as she had first thought it might. And just when she was starting to make the most of her life here; this happens!

'Right Raymundo; shove 'er on the back seat and lets fire up the Quattro!'

**

'Where am I?' Rachel asked; as she slowly regained consciousness for the second time that day, blinking slowly to focus her eyes to surroundings and adjusting herself so that she was in a sitting position and could eventually make out the figure standing in front of her.

'Its alright; you're safe. You're at my place at the moment, but Luigi says he'll clear out the spare flat for you and then you can stay there if you like; because I take it you don't have anywhere else to go…'

'Am I still in 1983?'

Alex nodded; wondering how on earth she could explain everything to the women; who she was quite certain was a time-traveler, just like her and Sam.

'Bloody hell!' Rachel exclaimed, trying in vein to come to terms with her predicament. This wasn't something that happened to you everyday!

'What's you name?' Alex asked, as she sat down beside her on the couch.

'Rachel; Rachel Mason…And I know who you are; you're Alex Drake! But what I don't understand is why we're both here when you're supposed to be lying in a hospital bed and well I guess if the accidents anything to by, then I should be too…Is this like the after-life or something like that?'

Alex sighed, this was going to take some explaining and she had some questions to ask Rachel as well. Rachel? She was sure she recognized that name!

'Are you a police-officer?'

'No; I'm the Head Teacher of Waterloo Road'

She gasped 'Waterloo Road! That's Molly's school! So that means you must be her Head Teacher!'

'Who's Molly?' Rachel asked, completely flabbergasted by the whole situation; if this was the after-life, then it was damn-well confusing!

'Look I don't know the reason for us both being here; but I do know a bit about this world, after all I have been here three years…'

Rachel almost choked in horror 'Three years! Whatever this bloody place is; I can assure you I won't be staying three years!'

'Well Sam stayed here 7 years!'

'Who the hell's Sam?'

'Right just bloody shut up for five seconds yeah because I can't give you all the answers but I can tell you as much as I know; so you're just gonna have to sit tight and listen. Then together, we might be able to finally work out some answers, but believe me Rachel; I wouldn't hold your breath. In this world, anything can happen…'


	5. Miracle Goodnight

**_Hey everyone :D Sorry for the huge delay in updating, I wasn't planning to continue this until after I had finsihed China Girl & Time for me to Fly, however I have decided to continue with all three fics and hope to have at least one update per week for each fic :) So if you haven't already read China Girl & Time for me to fly, please do so and tell me what you think; I'd really appreciate it :) Anyway here is Chapter 4, so enjoy :D_**

Wednesday 11th May 1983

Miracle Goodnight

'Oi Bolls good of 'ya to finally grace us with your presence on this fine evening' Gene remarked sarcastically as Alex came down from her flat, where she had left Rachel on her own to think things over, while she joined the others for their usual evening drink in Luigi's.

She wasn't sure whether or not it was wise to leave a woman as confused as Rachel was at this moment, on her own for even a short period of time. But nevertheless her and Sam had eventually managed to adjust to their lives here and they had both been completely alone, so she was sure Rachel would gradually get used to her new lifestyle eventually, once she'd had time to think things over and calm down a bit; which Alex was sure would be easier if she was left on her own for a while. And besides, after the shock she'd had to day, Alex felt that she needed a drink and a good laugh with CID more than ever. Any thinking that needed doing would just have to wait until the morning.

**

Meanwhile, Rachel was sat on the extremely retro, zebra-print sofa that was situated in the living room of Alex's poky flat. She glanced around the room at the 80's décor, the whole situation feeling completely surreal.

She stood up and began pacing the small, brightly coloured room, as she thought over everything Alex had told her, trying in vein to come to terms with it all in her mind. Barely 8 hours ago she'd been listening to the news of Alex Drake's shooting on the TV, terrified after her phone-call from Arthur Layton, the very man who was the attempted murderer of Alex and the man who had also claimed that he had someone important to her, held hostage in his cellar.

But who on earth was that person? The only people who were really important to her personally were Eddie, Phillip and Melissa; and she highly doubted that they would be about to beat up a pregnant woman, although after the news about Alex Drake's shooting in 2008, she certainly wouldn't put it past them.

She shuddered at the thought of any one of them coming to any harm because of her history with Arthur Layton.

But then a sudden thought struck her. Alex had told her that Sam Tyler had lived a full year here before he went back to 2006, and yet only a few months had passed there, and then when he'd returned to this 'dystopia', he'd lived a further 6 years, when only 2 years had passed in the 'real time', so if that was true then perhaps barely an hour had passed in 2008. Maybe, just maybe Arthur Layton didn't even know anything about her 'accident' yet, so therefore had not had time to give any orders to his two 'Hench-men'. Or at least she hoped.

**

'So Bolls; what's with out latest fruitcake?' he asked, referring to Rachel and her peculiar behaviour earlier, when they had first found her by the river Thames.

'Oh erm…'Alex racked her brains for a suitable explanation 'We erm…we go way back…' she nodded as she paused to think once again 'I was…I was working as a waitress in a…a cocktail bar…and she…got a job there a few months after me…and well we became good friends…'

'So what was all that crap about the future?'

'Oh…erm…it was an old joke we had…it doesn't matter…' she mumbled, and was extremely relieved when he seemed to take that as a reasonable explanation and didn't question her anymore.

A few moments passed between them, where neither of them spoke, each contemplating their own individual thoughts.

Then the silence was broken once again as Gene cleared his throat as though he was about to speak and Alex looked at him expectantly for a few second before he did so.

'Bolls…I was…well I was wondering if you fancied goin' out for a meal wit' me, one night this week…somewhere posh…Trout Hillmans…unless o' course you don't want to and then you can tell me to sod off and we'll just forget about it…'

'Erm…' What should she say? Of course she wanted to; she was just slightly flummoxed by his sudden change of attitude towards her, for a start she'd never seen the 'Manc Lion' struggling for words.

'I prefer Dova Soul…'

'You want soul; I can give you soul…'

She nodded, still slightly gobsmacked, if not a little amused by the situation, but nevertheless she saw a slight sparkle in his eye for a few seconds, before it disappeared once again and the mysterious eyes of the Gene Genie were back. But even so, he'd shown a rare hint of emotion towards her, and at least that was something.

* * *

**_Please review; even if its just a few words :D_**


End file.
